lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Walt Lloyd/Theories
Electromagnetic Powers All Walt's powers relate to electromagnetism in some manner. * Walt influences birds' flight paths because birds navigate using the Earth's magnetic field. * Walt throws knives well by guiding them electromagnetically, just as the Island guided the knife the Man in Black once threw in . * Walt can see the future because of how electromagnetism affected him, just as it did Desmond. * Walt can project himself through time and space because electromagnetism, as seen in the Swan and Orchid, manipulates space and time. Walt had limited technopathy, the ability to psychically influence machines, because they too use electromagnetism. As we see in the Heart of the Island, the force behind all the island's mysteries and even life itself is electromagnetic, making this all the more likely. * The reason of Walt powers can be a extreme electromagnetic discharge onto him, or a prolonged one(s) who heightens has already existing abilities, just like Desmond. * Walt's abilities are the same as Desmond's, but far stronger. Desmond has a resistance to the effects of electromagnetism and time travel, but lacks the ability to control electromagnetic energy. Walt became the Smoke Monster Walt was referred as special, so was the MiB. The mother knew that MiB would become the smoke monster once he went inside the Heart, therefore she played the long con. The Smoke Monster was meant to be the protector of the Island and MiB had to become the monster. Though he never wanted to take that job, he was forced to do it. Though most of the times he was the protector of the island, but he had his own selfish motives too. Therefore he was 'trapped' and wanted to leave. The other guy who was special was Desmond. But he was 'special' because he could absorb all the EM energy. Therefore we hear the Monster's sound when he is in there but he never becomes the monster. When Hurley and Ben realise that the monster is important they plan to bring in Walt. Future Walt as future leader Theory 1: Locke, Ben, and Walt (and even Aaron) share the features of the "special" person who is chosen to lead the Island by the Others. Evidence: * Walt, Locke, and Ben share many characteristics; these commonalities may imply the characteristics of the leaders The Others chose to lead them, and could have implications for Walt. **They all had bad fathers. **They were all at one point raised without mothers. ***Locke had a foster mother, but was not raised by his biological mother. ***Walt was only with his mother until she died when he was 10. ***Ben's mother died during childbirth. **They all had mothers who died prematurely. **They all had troubled home lives. **All were born off-Island. **All were contacted/observed as young children by Richard and the Others **All love the Island and are capable of special insights into its working. ***Like Locke (the picture he drew of the Monster as a boy) and Ben ("I always have a plan"; "I used to have dreams, too"), the Island communicates with Walt, giving him visions of the future in his dreams that influence his behavior (i.e. burning the escape raft) to make certain events occur. Like them, he also did not want to leave the Island. * The Others only have a rough approximation and a few clues who the "special" people are, and thus rely on clues (i.e. the similarities shared by Locke and Ben, the test Alpert gives Locke as a boy, and the tests the Others ran on Walt (blood tests, etc.)) to find them. ** Richard says that The Others chose their leaders very carefully from a very very young age.(Jughead While Walt can be considered not very very young, it is plausible that the tests that they had him take were for this purpose. * Walt is to Locke as Ben is to Richard. ** They mean that, when Ben was a child, and Richard found him, Richard saw the potential of Ben as being formidable to the Others, through whatever means Richard was able to gauge Ben's resolve. Ben's sincerity in wanting to join the Others at a young age, escaping from his current habitation, resembles Walt's want to not only stay on the island, but become someone of use on the island, given the promise Locke seems to see in him. Ben, in Richard's eyes, was seen as someone who could easily survive on the island and help protect it, which given Ben's history, he seems to have done pretty well. Locke sees Walt as someone who can also help protect the island. I think that's what he meant. *Ben said that the Others would never give back Walt, presumably because he is so special. When they finally have to, it is not inconceivable that they also have a plan for ultimately getting them back, especially after Michael is dead - though his grandma seems like a tough customer in There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3. **Or it could be that Ben wanted to get rid of Walt precisely because he will be the future leader of the Others. Ben was roughly Walt's age when he first met Richard and began plotting against the Dharma Initiative...we also know Ben betrayed the previous leader of the Others Charles Widmore. Ben could very well have seen Walt as a threat to his primacy. As seen when Locke destroyed the submarine Ben has a habit of tricking people into doing what he wants and thinking it is their own idea. Walt was powerful and the Others were having a harder and harder time controlling Walt. Ben can't move against Walt openly but he doesn't want him around. He had the option of not keeping the Others word when he was freed by Michael but he chose to because he feared Walt. Walt's threat to Ben's control over the Others is why Ben never made an effort to bring Walt back to the island. Ben doesn't want him back. I also think it's telling that Widmore refers to Ben as "boy". I suspect Widmore was banished by Ben way back when Ben was a child. Ben is in a similar situation as the titan Kronos/Saturn...Kronos usurped the authority of his father Uranus and then had to deal with the prophecy of one of his own children doing the same to him. This is what invariably happens to the Others leaders. The next one waiting in the wings tends to have the leader eliminated. *Walt's special abilities make him a likely candidate for the Others' leader. ** Ms. Klugh asks Michael if Walt had ever appeared somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. This is a direct reference to his special ability (whether controlled or uncontrollable) to appear to various Losties on the Island. *Now that Locke is dead There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3, Walt might be the candidate to replace him, and thus one of the Losties who "has to go back" according to Ben. In the end, the Others may have thought Locke was their chosen one, but it turns out it was one of the other Losties who had bad fathers, troubled home lives, raised without mothers. Possible candidates who meet at least some of these criteria are: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, or of course Ben again. *It's important to note Walt's special powers make him only a candidate for leadership, not the necessary or eventual leader. Walt was let go in by the Others because he was was more trouble than they bargained for. His power may have been to unwieldy, too strong, or not in keeping with Jacob's mission or goals. Counter-evidence: *Walt does not really share characteristics with Locke and Ben. **Michael wasn't a bad father; his mother kept him out of Walt's life. Brian was by all accounts a good father. *** He wasn't a good father until Walt's mother died and he had no choice but to raise the boy. **Walt was raised by his mother. **They were all born off-island, but so are most of the characters on the show. **Richard has not had any contact with Walt on record. *** Richard had no contact with Ben, either, until Ben was on the Island. Walt was being tested for something by the Others and its certainly reasonable to assume Richard was involved. **The similarities between Ben and Locke are more striking than the collective trio. *The fact that the Others gave Walt back despite of what Ben said might be an evidence that he is not what they were looking for. *Knowing that the Losties are supposed to stay on the Island or that the Island is special does not mean someone is meant to be the Others' leader. **Rose knows too (in a way). She also knows how special the Island is, and Eko knows too. *Having special powers does not mean that Walt is meant to be the Others' leader. **Locke and Ben do not seem to have any powers other than talking to Jacob and insight. **Desmond has his own power to see the future, and does not seem to be a candidate for leader. ** Ben hated living on the island as a youngster, Walt likes living there **Cuse was quoted in an Entertainment Weekly article that "...there's a circularity to the way the story of Michael and Walt is going to unfold in the overall mythology, and that is a long-planned approach." Walt is a future leader Just a theory, as we know from season 5 Jacob has now died, what if Walt was supposed to be the next Jacob, this is the only obvious reason. It doesn't seem likely that he will be the next Ben, because Ben is a normal person trying to become a leader, Walt has 'powers' and so does jacob. Most of the Henry Gale stuff seems unlikely because Walt hasn't got back in time, maybe, Jacobs Nemesis who took the form of John Locke in the last season, took memories or feelings from John Locke, he may have wanted to kill Jacob, but maybe he knew that by killing Jacob, he would then allow somebody else to be in charge, Jacobs nemesis probably thought this was himself, but underestimated Walt *This seems much more likely, as during the Epilogue, Hurley offers Walt a job. He probably could groom Walt for the position until he's an adult, then confer it whenever he felt like. *Walt has powers that exceeded Jacob's, thus making him the ideal candidate. Walt will take Dogen's role as protector of the temple complex and its community Judging by Walt's age when he's recruited by Ben, Hurley has not been the island's protector for long at that time. Similarly, Ben's role appears to be most similar to that of Richard. Ben is a mortal man, brought to the island semi-unwillingly, and has no special powers other than those directly granted to him by Hurley (which may be none). However Walt is obviously extremely powerful, like Dogen. Dogen's role may have been crucial to the island's operation, as the temple is a the closest approximation of Jacob's vision of an ethical community. Dogen's role was somewhere between Ben's and Richard's, though a leader of "the Others" he appears to have had direct contact with Jacob and to have had a defined mission. Thus Walt, having direct contact with Hurley and possessing supernatural ability, is an ideal candidate to be guardian of the temple complex and any "others" taking residence there. The alternative is that Walt is lined up to be a new "smoke monster" (island guardian), but since Hurley likes Walt he likely does not wish to "curse" him by turning him into a solitary kind of ghost. Rescue Boat Call Scene *Walt did not tell Locke anything new, after his scene ended, that would lead Locke to believe that he must stop Naomi from making the call. Walt only told him that Naomi is about to get them rescued off the Island, and Locke already knew that he must stop them. Locke already knows that they're "not supposed to" be rescued. **From the moment they crashed on the Island, Locke has known that the Island is their destiny and there is no other life for them (much like the psychic told Claire regarding Aaron). This is why he has been destroying every means of getting off the Island (i.e. condoning Walt's burning the raft, blowing up the submarine, and knocking out Sayid before he was able to locate the source of Rousseau's distress signal). Locke already knows that they're "not supposed to" be rescued. All Walt had to tell him was that Naomi was about to make the call, and Locke already knew he had to stop her. *This scene is the off-islanders, including Walt, returning but the island still jumping through time. Walt, disillusioned to everything that happened since he left, went off to try to change the past, ignoring all possible protests because the O6 lied about his father still being alive. Instead of changing the past (because it can't be changed) he caused the following chain of events, mainly the death of Naomi. Captivity * Walt may have been taken to the Barracks and saw the Others without their disguises, because he told Michael that the Others are 'not what they seem' and 'they pretend'. * He and Michael were directed to the second island, where they are still captive. * Escaped from Hydra Island by swimming, explaining why he always appeared wet. * Was taken to the temple and forced into the pool, explaining why he appeared wet. * While he was captive he somewhat suffer an electromagnetic event/accident who strenghen his electromagnetic powers. * We know from watching the mobisodes, that came with the season 4 DVD, Walt was taken to room 23 at the Hydra Island. Room 23 is the brainwashing room that Carl was seen in during season 3. The mobisode showed a concerned Ben looking at a bunch of dead birds that were outside the complex. It's a probability Walt was moved to different locations before and after that event. DVD, S Ability *Walt is "special" because he can manifest his thoughts into reality. **In the episode "Special" (Season 1) while playing backgammon with Hurley, Walt thinks a number out loud and then rolls it. **In the episode "Special" when Locke is teaching Walt how to throw knives, Locke says, "Imagine it in your mind's eye." When he does, Walt is right on target. **In the episode "Special", When studying native Australian birds, Walt tries to get his distracted stepfather's attention to look at the bronze cuckoo and when he can't a bronze cuckoo flies into the back door and kills itself. **In the episode "Special", Walt is chased through the jungle by a polar bear after reading a comic book with a polar bear in it. **All of the above stems from the exposure Walt had to a source of electromagnetic energy in Australia. *Walt may have a strange ability that allows him to project himself back through time from 2007 to 2004 to give Locke a mission. (Perhaps at the request of Jack, who wants to undo the chain of events that led to him leaving the Island) **Maybe he arrives back on the Island with the Oceanic Six and engages in jumping through time, perhaps ending up in time to tell Locke what he needs to do. Maybe Locke as Bentham told him when and where. *Walt had 'special powers' (we know this because when he was in Australia with his mother, he 'summoned' a bird he was looking at in a book), so it would make sense for Jacob to have him near, as it appears The Others are looking for 'special' people, like Locke. * He and Aaron represent "light" and "dark" pawns in a struggle between two sides, as metaphorically suggested by Locke during the backgammon game. **I sincerely doubt, in this day and age, that a metaphor such as 'Light & Dark' would be manifested by a black kid and a white kid. * Much of the apparent psychic ability Walt has displayed while on the Island may stem from his reading of the Green Lantern comic book. Inspired by this, Walt may be the so-called "the magic box". Walt summoned the polar bear after seeing it in his comic book. Walt has the power to make his wishes appear. This might be why the Others wanted him. :* Walt didn't summon the polar bear. Polar bears actually existed on the island. We know that the Dharma Initiative were performing experiments with polar bears, as was evidenced by a comment made when Sawyer figures out how to get a fish biscuit. It can probably be assumed that the polar bears were being trained to turn the FDW to move the island, so that no human inhabitants had to be transported off-island. ** Jacob could be said to have the same power, as he is the one who "brought" the Black Rock to the Island much to the disappointment of Esau. ** It is Vincent, not Walt, that has psychic powers: when something "strange" happens to or around Walt, Vincent is with him (the bird in the flashback, throwing the knife, etc.); when Walt appears to Shannon, she's taking care of Vincent (Vincent also finds the DHARMA van and knows Nikki and Paulo are still alive). *** Except in the Missing Pieces, there is a pile of dead birds outside the window to Room 23 when Walt is in it. Room 23 is on Hydra Island. Vincent is still on the main island at this time. * In addition to animal empathy, Walt may possess the ability to manipulate probabilities. ** When playing backgammon, he always gets the exact rolls he needs to move ahead in the game. ** During an argument with Walt about finding a missing Vincent, Michael says, "I'm going to get your dog back as soon as it stops raining." Walt looks out from under the shrapnel that was covering them, and almost instantly, the rain stops. * When Ms. Klugh is questioning Michael, she asks him, "Did Walt ever appear in a place where he was not supposed to be?" Michael does not understand what she is asking, so she clarifies, "You say he was halfway around the world, but... did you see him?" She could be suggesting that Walt can project his image across great distances (as in the paranormal phenomenon of astral projection). The Others may know that he appeared to Shannon and Sayid. * Walt may be capable of teleporting himself across space and time, like Richard Alpert, hence he was teleporting himself to Shannon in order to warn her of the danger she was about to face, or indeed to cause her death. ** It is not yet known if Richard (or Jacob) can project themselves through time or if they simply do not age. *** In The End, it is shown that once Jacob has passed away, Richard grows his first grey hair. So Richard was most likely immortal. * Walt used his powers to teleport into a room with a computer, allowing him to contact Michael. It is this incident that alerted the Others to his potential danger to them. ** Walt didn't use the computer to contact Michael, it was the Others using it to lead him into their trap while watching from the Pearl. ***It may have been Walt who contacted Michael at first. The Others caught him doing that and decided it to use it to their advantage and get Michael there. * In , Walt's ability to see with his mind's eye is a sign of the artistic vision he received from his father. * Walt will return in season 4, but will have aged (as in real life) approximately three years. This will be explained by time moving slower on the Island. *Walt's powers may be, in essence, a "younger version" of the same abilities that Desmond has. **Another possibility is that Walt's abilities pertain to the concept of "space" (being in multiple places at once, manipulating physical elements such as backgammon dice and weather) and Desmond's pertain to "time" (crossing from present to past, seeing future events and thus having the capacity to alter the "direction" in which time flows). **He could also be the opposite of Desmond in the sense that Desmond sees the future and attempts to stop it, Walt could be in the future and tells Shannon "They're coming ad they're close" referring to Ana Lucia in an attempt to stop it from happening unfortunately it didn't work or the "Universe changed" in accordance with what Desmond was told when he went back into the past. This also agrees with Walt telling Locke that "He has work to do", this meant that he had to stop Naomi and Jack, however Jack called his bluff and once again the universe "Corrected itself" much in the same way Desmond tried to save Charlie only that Walt is trying to do it from the future. *Walt appeared to Locke to change the past. He comes from the future which we know from Jack's flash-forward, in which somebody dies, probably Michael, because the lostaway returned which is connected to his death. In order to change this event, Walt tries to hold all of them on the Island. Because of that he is older. *Walt's special powers were passed on to him from his mother Susan Lloyd who came from the Island, originally a slave on the Black Rock. She died of an unspecified "blood disorder." Alvar Hanso (who is also theorized to have come from the Island via the Black Rock) had something unusual about his blood, something that would cause "heart problems" (according to The Lost Experience). Hanso was reported to be "older than he looked" suggesting unnaturally long life, if not immortality, presumably a result of living on the Island. This longevity is manifested in a blood anomaly or "disorder" that can cause death when islanders leave the Island. Passed on to Walt off the Island, the anomaly is the cause of his special abilities. *Walt's special power is somehow related to birds. *Walt is "special" because his body and mind both travel time as opposed to Desmond who has only traveled with his mind. *Walt has some influence/control over electromagnetic fields. This is why the bird runs into the window because migrating birds use magnetic fields for navigation. Walt may be able to be in two places much like the bunnies in the Orchid orientation film. **Walt's control over electromagnetic fields allows him to transport both his mind and his image between time periods. He must use a constant to do this. Several constants still exist on the Island for Walt. The most obvious one is Vincent - which explains why he appeared to Shannon, who was caring for Vincent. However, his connection to Locke also allowed him to appear to Locke as well. **When he appeared to Shannon (before she died), he seemed to be frantic, trying to warn Shannon of her death. He was still going back in time when he was talking to Shannon which explains why he was talking backwards. *Walt's abilities will be instrumental in getting the O6 back to the Island in season 5. *Walt is Matthew Abaddon. First of all, Abaddon refers to Locke in the flashback as "Mr. Locke", just like Walt. He also convinces Locke to take the walkabout, seeming like he will know what will happen. Abaddon also says he took a walkabout once, and this could be a reference to the Island. **Perhaps older Walt is making sure the timestream remains intact as Abaddon? We've seen him do three things so far-he's scared Hurley into going back to the island, he's recruited the science team, and he's drawn Locke to the island by way of a walkabout. Perhaps, then, he is manipulating events to make sure that everything occurs as it should-sort of like Mrs. Hawking or Desmond- He's "special," just like them. **This seems very unlikely, as Lance Reddick (actor playing Abaddon) is on a different prime time network show at present. One would assume Abaddon's storyline would need to be resolved in detail if the above were true, requiring several episodes of filming with Reddick. *In when Michael exclaims that he will search for the dog when it stops raining, Walt makes the rain cease. *Walt can teleport because the MIB could not have been Walt so he had to of been the actual Walt who appeared to Locke and Shannon *Walt can teleport because the MIB could not have taken the form of Walt and the other did ask miachael if walt has ever been in places where he shouldnt be so he must be able to wish himself to places or teleport. * We can assume Walt, just like Hurley and MIB, can see the dead : think about it, he had no way to know for sure that his dad was dead ... except if he talked to him ( I know Michael is stuck on the island, but the kid can be at two places at the same time, right ? ). Jacob and The Man in Black's Influence Walt's powers are a gift from Jacob to go alongside his candidacy for becoming in charge of the Island, like Hurley, Desmond and to an extent, Richard. It is known Jacob is able to bestow powers onto others, even if we don't see it on-screen. Jacob anticipated that Walt and his powers would prove instrumental to the Man in Black's defeat. However, the Man in Black was aware of Walt's powers and Jacob's plan and the threats this posed to him, so, using his guise of Jacob (the man in the cabin Ben answers to) he manipulated Ben into ordering Walt to be kidnapped, which of course led to Michael and Walt leaving the island. Walt would no longer be a threat to The Man in Black when in The Other's custody or off-Island. It is interesting to note that almost shortly after Walt's kidnap, Desmond is discovered by the survivors. Desmond was considering Jacob's trump card of sorts, but in reality could have very well been Jacob's back-up plan in response to Walt's kidnap. In regard to the apparitions, the visions of Walt cannot be The Man in Black himself, as Walt was not deceased, yet this does not mean that the visions were not the work of The Man in Black. The Man in Black may have been able to create visions of him, as his powers are not limited to merely taking the form of the dead. The visions were excellent for manipulation as all the survivors knew Walt was kidnapped or off-Island, depending on the time. Jacob's plan for Walt ultimately manifests itself when the epilogue reveals Hurley is implied to make Walt the Island's new leader. Misc * Michael did not actually use the computer physically to communicate with Walt. The computer tapped into Michael's mind somehow, or vice versa. ** The producers stated on the promo for 'Secrets of Lost' (Blue-Ray special feature), that it indeed was Walt, who Michael was talking to. However, they didn't say if Walt did it physically, or telepathically. *** In the missing section of the Swan orientation video, Dr. Chang mentions that using the computer to contact the outside could possibly lead to another "incident." The incident involved saboteurs from the future attempting to destroy the Swan station. The computer is somehow connected to the past or present, and thus the need for someone to manually enter the code every 108 minutes - it can't be automated. Walt in the future, back in the U.S., somehow figures out how to crack into the computer to get in contact with the Losties (and his Dad) on the island, and ends up communicating with Michael at the end of S2E09. *Michael, Walt's father, much like Aaron's father was/is an artist or painter who wasn't around much or at all for the childhood of either Walt or Aaron. They are both "special" and require some kind of special attention. There may be some link, especially because Backgammon/Light Vs. Dark is such a common theme, and Walt and Aaron could represent a potential battle between the two forces. *Also, to note, Walt's mother took care of him for most of his life, with little interaction from his father. With little interaction from Aaron's father, Claire took care of Aaron for all of HIS life so far. Brian (Walt's father figure) and Charlie (Aaron's father figure) are both present in the respective childs' upbringings. Walt's mother dies, and Walt is taken away from Brian. Charlie is killed, and Aaron is taken away from Claire when Claire disappears. Pop Culture Reference *Walt's character, a child with special powers in the midst of a strange situation, could be a reference to the literary work of Stephen King, who often centers his stories around similar "special" children, such as in the Shining, Carrie, and Firestarter. --Not sure if it's important, but Carrie is Juliet's favorite book. --There are also several references to Stephen King in the first series, and second, there are also several quotes from his books, there are quite a lot of things to do with him, so I'm guessing that season 6 is going to be very much inspired by him. Room 23 (Walt) * Walt has a unique condition that allows him to "tap into" The Island's power(s) * When we first see Walt use his powers his kills a small bird, when he kills a lot more whilst being in room 23 his power has grown vastly and is able to do a lot more. * If Walt can harness the islands power then how does he kill the bird at home before he even goes to the island? Walt appeared to John Locke from the future As commonly known, John Locke described Walt as "taller" when he is seen at the mass grave. I believe that the reason he looks taller is because he (the character, not the actor) _was_ taller because he had aged. My theory is that Walt traveled in time from the future to communicate with Locke. ** Or he's taller because that's not Walt, but rather the Man in Black posing as a slightly distorted version of Walt, to confuse and manipulate his favorite pawn, John Locke. ** The Man in Black can only take the form of deceased people. Walt wasn't dead, which means it really was Walt in some way. ** We know from Daniel Farraday's experiments that time is experienced differently off the island as compared to on the island. Therefore it was not necessary for any time travel to happen for Walt to look older, he simply had experienced more time than John Locke since the time he left the island. What does "special" mean (as used by the Others)? * Bea and Ben called him "very special." Walt has appeared several times on the island after he left, never wanted to leave in the first place, may also have premonitions about what is going to happen on the island. *Walt had a premonition of Flocke on the beach (the episode where Locke visits Walt at school) I've already posted this theory but people haven't expanded on it yet. his abilities seem to be premonitions/killing birds somehow all in the one place (room23)/throwing knives & maybe to some extent communicating by his brain (he talked to Michael in the hatch yet i doubt The Others gave Walt a computer that could help him get in contact with people inside Room 23). He also has the special ability of being able to age about 10 years over the course of three, just so he can avoid being recast... Afterlife *Perhaps the reason he didn't appear in the after because he isn't dead. Maybe he becomes the new protector of the island sometime in the future and he hasn't EVER died. **The Flashsideways was a time and place where the survivors all met each other once they were all dead. He had to have died by then. Unless he wasn't ready to move on. *Becoming protector doesn't make you immortal, as proven by Mother, Jacob, Jack and Hurley. So even if Walt became protector, he'd have to die sooner or later *Not necessarily. Protectors are ageless, not immortal, and thus will live forever unless killed. *Protectors only were inmortal while they are protectors, once they lend his power to another they became mortal again, so Walt if even become a protector of the island. *It is possible Walt moved on with a different group of people in the sideways world. People he became close to during the time of helping with island duties. *Not all the Oceanic survivors were in the church, such as Frogurt and Artz es:Walt Lloyd/Theories fr:Walt Lloyd/Theories pt:Walt Lloyd/Theories